Not the Same
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Allison is back, but not the Allison we all know and love, the Allison the Director knew and loved. She's back and not very happy with him, but working with Church is making the poor AI's heartstrings go crazy! And there's only one soldier that can fix it... *Rated T for swearing*


**I have heard so many people say that they want Tex to come back, because she so kick-ass. Well, I know that's not possible. But then my sister said: 'What if Allison came back? Not Tex Allison, the original.' And that's when this idea hit me. It's just a simple theory, there's a lot of angst and sadness in it at the begining, from the Alpha and Allison alike, but it changes to humor at the end. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Allison ran down the hallways, shotgun resting over her arms. Red lights flashed everywhere because of the high alert the Director had put the entire ship and her crew on. The Director, Leonerd Church. He had been her fiancé for so many years, she hated having to lie to him about her death, but she didn't think this would ever happen! She didn't think he would torture an AI, and even people! What the hell was he thinking? She gritted her teeth and entered the main control room, where the Director stood. He turned to her and glared at her through her visor. There was a long silence that made Allison uncomfortable. Without any thought to it she took off her helmet and threw it to the ground, getting a shocked expression in return.

"Allison? But-but, you died!" he exclaimed, backing up against the counsel behind him. Allison let her gun hang at her side, a sad expression covering her features. Church looked her over, shocked at what he was seeing. "And Tex, she-she..." he didn't continue, but Allison didn't care. She just wanted an answer. Just one, that was all. But the real question was whether he would answer hers or not.

"Why?" she hollered. "Why did you do this? Torture an AI, get people to do your dirty work. What the hell made you think this was a good idea?" At this point she had dropped her gun, not caring if she got killed or not, she just wanted answers. "I thought you were better than this, Leo. But appearently I was wrong. You make me sick, you are disgusting! This is sick, what you are doing and what you have done is sick! Damn you, Leo. Damn you!" As she screamed at him the Director had made his way over to her, and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She shoved it off and glared up at him.

"Why did you lie to me? I knew you were dedicated, but why did you have to lie to me Allison? Why?" he asked softly. Allison snatched her shotgun and backed away from him, an angry and hurt look on her face. The Director took a step away from her, looking a bit hurt as well.

"Don't you even start with me, I know that trick. You'll ask me a question and get a conversation started on that, making me forget what I'm mad about. Not this time, this time you answer my question," she snapped. The Director let out a small sigh and walked away from her. "Leo..." she hissed. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"I have my reasons," he told her in a low whisper. Allison clenched her fists and glared at him. She turned around on her heels and walked out of the room. She stopped and aimed her gun up at him. His eyes widened and he looked her right in the eyes. "Why?" he asked. The gunshot rang throughout the room and the Director lay on the ground, blood pooling around him as he looked up at her. She was sad, and angry, and hurt as she knelt down and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I have my orders," she answered as his eyes closed, and his breathing stopped. She put the shotgun on her back, and walked away.

...

Church stood watching as Carolina and Wash stood talking to Allison. He had talked to her often, but she was nothing like Tex, that's for sure. Sure, they were both kick-ass, had attitude, and were stubborn, but she didn't remember him. She didn't know who he was, of course she knew he was the Alpha AI, but she didn't know what they had gone through, what he remembered of her. What she forget. Church walked over to the meeting and suggested something. Allison looked up at him and Church looked back, making sure to get eye contact. But when it had it, he wished he hadn't made it. She gave a tiny smile, said how that was very thoughtful, and went back to talking. Church turned around, and walked away into the small patch of trees by their camp, leaning up against one.

"Church?" Caboose asked curiously. Church looked over as Caboose walked up at his right, tilting his head curiously at him. The soldier's blue eyes had a small twinkle in them, one Church had come to be comforted by. Caboose was the only one who had been smart and not made any dumb remarks about Church and Tex while Allison was there. He looked away from Caboose and grunted in response. Caboose cleared his throat nervously and walked into sight of Church. "Why are you sad?" Church raised an eyebrow curiously at him. "You look sad, and whenever I was sad, my mommy would ask why. So, why are you sad?" Church looked at Caboose for a long moment before answering with a sigh.

"It's Allison," he admitted, kicking a small rock that had been resting by his right big-toe. As he spoke these words Caboose seemed to perk up a little, listening intently. "I know it's not Tex, I understand that. But it's hard to see her there before me, but knowing that she can't remember everything that Tex and I went through, that she doesn't know who I am." Caboose nodded a bit, though Church highly doubted he understood. "When I looked into her eyes, it wasn't her. When Tex looked at me, even after we broke up, there was love there. But now... *sigh* there's nothing. Just, nothing." Caboose put a hand on Church's shoulder, who looked up at the solider.

"We have to focus on the mission, Church," Caboose said. Church was silent, waiting for the stupid comment afterwards that would make him roll his eyes in a large circle. But it never came. Caboose pulled Church away from the tree and pushed him towards the camp. "I have some ice-cream in my tent, want some?" The whispering voice tickled Church's neck hairs, making him snicker lightly, and smile a bit too.

"Yeah, sure," Church whispered back. Caboose smiled and they walked over to his tent and sat down criss-cross. Caboose handed him a bowl and put some ice-cream in it, along with a bowl of his own, being extremely precise to give them both the same amount. Church shook his head and finally took a bite of his ice-cream along with Caboose, who got a huge grin as he did so.

"I think Tucker has a thing for Carolina," Caboose muttered. Church choked on his ice-cream a little bit as Caboose said this. The rookie's eyes flew up in confusion at this, making Church laugh a bit. "What?" Church shook his head and assured Caboose that it was nothing and they continued eating. "Hey, Church?" Church nodded in response and looked up at the rookie, a now empty bowl sitting on the ground next to him. Caboose smirked. "I hear Tucker is ticklish." Church's eyebrows went up with curiosity. "Wanna test that theory out?" Church nodded and the two blue soldiers got to their feet.

Allison and the two freelancers didn't notice as Church and Caboose snuck out of the tent and over to where Tucker sat with Grif and Simmons, the three all talking about something. Carolina looked up and spotted them, watching them curiously as they head towards the trio, who were joined by Sarge. Church and Caboose said something to each other, then Church advance toward Tucker. Carolina tilted her head and ignored Wash as he nudged her and asked what she was looking at. He soon joined her in the watch, and a few seconds later so did Allison. Suddenly Church leaped towards Tucker and the teal soldier shrieked.

"RUN ASSHOLES!" Tucker screamed. Church let out a loud laugh and started running with Caboose right behind. Carolina shook her head in disbelief. She never thought someone could be this stupid. She looked over as Allison started laughing at the site, Tex never laughed. Of course, this wasn't Tex, this was Allison. Carolina looked over as a loud noise sounded, and saw that Church and Caboose had tripped into someone's tent. Tucker glared at them, they only laughed. Carolina shook her head. What a bunch of morons.

"Way to go guys, way to go," Allison called over to them. Church stood up and looked over at her, smiling like a fool. Carolina shook her head again. She knew that Allison didn't know all that the Alpha and Tex had been through, but there was no way she was missing the signs he liked her right? Never mind, of course she was. Carolina blew a bit of hair out of her face. None of this came as much of a surprise really, right? Right.

* * *

**Yup, there's the randomness.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
